Iceland is a Jealous Nordic
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Iceland was always the quietest Nordic nation, but he was fuming inside with pure... Jealousy! Denmark seems to be a little too close to Norway for his liking. What happens when a jealous Iceland sees someone else flirting with his big brother? Well, things become rather sexual. Rated M. NorIce, DenNor, DenIce, DenNorIce.


Iceland is a Jealous Nordic

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any characters.

Please review!

* * *

In the past, Norway and I always did everything together. Well, _almost_ everything. Now that I am older, I have harbored unacceptable romantic feelings towards him. These feelings were relentlessly unyielding when he would tease me. The moments where he would innocently press his soft lips against mine and chuckle at my flustered reaction. His embracing arms that made me feel secure. I miss those moments as we were growing up. The sweet melodies that he would sing softly in my ear before cuddling close to me on stormy nights. I recall going to the movies and he held my hand throughout the entire movie. Back then, I didn't pay any attention and I took Norway's affections for granted.

Now that Norway is gone all of the time and living out his mid twenties with his new friends. I find myself alone. I know his friends and we are somewhat like a family, but I always felt like the odd one out. Like I didn't belong in our Nordic group. There was Sweden and Finland, who obviously had a deeper relationship that I could see. Every time we went to a world meeting, they were holding hands under the table and sending each other flirtatious glances when they assumed no one was looking. I would watch my beautiful Norway, the one nation who I secretly loved. To my displeasure, he was always being pestered by a love-sick, oblivious, loud mouth, drunk, not-good-enough-for-Norway Dane. I mean, why in the world can't he leave Norway alone?

Is that too much to ask for?

My lavender hued eyes stray away from the other Nordics as we arrive at the world meeting building. Dragging my feet at a safe distance from the chattering group in the hallway, I couldn't help my eyes from resting on Norway's backside. Suddenly, I found myself almost bumping into him when he abruptly halted his footsteps. Glancing up from my own two feet, I raised my eyes to watch the group slip past the threshold of the door.

Like usual, Finland and Sweden claim the empty seats next to each other. Today was not going to be like usual. The day where Norway and Denmark sit together and flirt occasionally. Oh no, I was determined to shove Denmark out of the way so I could sit next the love of my life.

I hesitated.

I fucking hesitated and I watched as Norway settled in between Denmark and Spain. The only seat left was between Finland and Hong Kong. I reluctantly claimed the seat next to the overly joyous Finn and the mysterious dark haired boy. Usually Hong Kong sat next to China but it seemed like Russia switched spots with him. Oh great, now I have to deal with the expressionless nation who has the biggest crush on me. Too bad I was in love with Norway. My own brother.

"Hey, Iceland. What are your plans after the meeting?" Hong Kong asked me with a faint blush tinting his cheeks. I tried my hardest to tune Hong Kong out as my eyes focused solely in searing anger at Norway and Denmark. I watched as Denmark leaned in to press his nasty lips against Norway's flawless cheek. My fists clenched tightly as I struggled to control my undying resentment towards the 'couple'. My heart pounded angrily against my chest and my throat constricted. Hong Kong poked me on my upper arm to grab my attention, but I was too intent on watching the scene unfold. I wouldn't allow that!

"STOP!" I accidentally blurted out from the overwhelming jealousy that surged through every fiber of my being. The entire room went silent and all of the nations looked in my direction. I could feel Hong Kong cringe at the volume of my voice.

"Is there something wrong, Iceland?" Germany asked cautiously, not sure of how the island nation would react. Italy looked at me with a concerned expression followed by the other nations. Even Russia seemed concerned! I could not handle the tense atmosphere. Everyone was looking at me like I was some new type of species in the wilderness.

"N-No…" I forced out, looking down at my lap in a mixture of embarrassment and regret. The volume gradually increased as the nations included their opinions on how things were with their countries. I heard Norway speak up about his country and Denmark slyly snaked his arm around Norway's lean waist. My heart burned with fury and loathing towards the Dane. How dare he touch Norway's body! What a man whore. I don't like this and I feel like murdering someone right now. That certain someone was Denmark.

Without saying anything, I bolted out of my chair, causing it to flip over from the momentum of my forceful action. I watched in the distance as England was talking to America about his latest spells. Spain and Romano were flirting shamelessly next to Norway and Denmark. Greece was playing with his cats and Turkey was cracking his knuckles. Japan was trying to calm them down from a potential war.

"Iceland! That's uncalled for! Sit down now." I searched for the nation who said that and glared at them.

It was Switzerland.

Who died and made him King?

The temptation of shooting the Swiss an obscene gesture was extremely strong. Instead of reacting childishly, I pivoted on my heels and stormed towards the door. Unfortunately, I didn't make it very far. Someone grabbed me from behind and I turned my head slightly to see who held me captive. It was Denmark. He was probably doing this to impress Norway. Well, I'm not going to let this dumbass appear to be the hero. Before I could jerk away from the Dane, I suddenly felt this strange feeling. I watched as Denmark released me as if I burned him. I gasped as everyone around me was growing bigger. Or was I becoming smaller?

What's going on?

Why is my vision blurring?

What's going on?!

Suddenly a burst of white filled everyone's vision and England rushed out of the meeting room.

I am assuming that a few hours slipped by and I was just waking up from a bad dream. But when I find myself in someone's arms, I start to cry.

Wait, why am I crying so easily? What is this in my mouth? Is that Norway? Why is he bigger than me?

Questions circled in my head and I was bounced on his hip, which surprisingly calmed me down. I reached my hand up to touch this thing that was stuck in my mouth. It was a pacifier... And I just dropped it on the germ infested ground. Norway bent over with a grin on his face and picked it up. I shake my head furiously with my lips sealed tightly shut from that barely clean pacifier in his large right hand.

"N-No…!" I shouted out and squirmed restlessly in his sturdy arms. That's when I noticed the man who I absolutely despised strolled up behind him. I furrowed my eyebrows at Denmark. I hated how Norway just handed me over to the stupid Dane! It was just then that I knew of a way to hurt Denmark and making things seem 'normal'. Inhaling deeply, I prepared to burst his eardrums. And that's just what I did. I screamed at the top of my lungs, kicking violently in his robust arms, and trying my best to reach out for Norway to take me back into his inviting arms. I cried loudly as Denmark shoved a bottle in my mouth. I calmed down, closed my eyes, and drained the milky substance. Once it was all gone, I prepared to screech again but Norway shoved the pacifier in my mouth. I grumbled in dissatisfaction and devised a plan to make Denmark's life a living nightmare.

"I think he needs to take a nap," Norway pointed out the obvious and finally stole my little body from Denmark's overly confident arms. I spit out the pacifier and hardened my childish glare in his direction. Nuzzling my face against Norway's chest was a magical feeling. I loved being so close to my beloved Norway.

"Ah… I want to go…" I found it hard to fully form my sentences. I still have the thoughts of my correct age, but when I try to verbally express my wants and needs; it sounds like gibberish. Not cool. Sometimes, I wish Norway could just read my mind. Then it suddenly hit me: How did this happen? I was sixteen earlier and now I'm less than two years old? I have no idea. Regardless of the situation, I continue my rage against that home wrecker, Denmark! He always knows how to get under my skin with his outlandish antics; especially the ones towards Norway. I'm normally the quietest Nordic, but I'm gushing out lava internally with dislike towards the eldest Nordic.

Norway was acting all motherly towards me. It was soothing and I cooed happily at the affections that were given to me. Only me. Denmark could go suck it! Norway was mine and I did not plan to share anytime soon. Although, I want to be sixteen again. I don't want to be a baby again. Now that I think of it, England escaped the room right before I passed out.

"Norge!" I cried out loud when he laid me down in my crib. It had stars floating above my head and I desperately reached my arm out to touch them but I was too small. Norway smiled down at me, pushing a few strands from my forehead.

"No, no. Don't call me Norge. Call me Mommy." He corrected me and I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck? Mommy? Doesn't he know that I am his so-called brother? I don't understand. Now I am confused and I feel restless.

Why isn't he listening to me?

"Shhh. Iceland, go to sleep. You're just tired," Norway shared a genuine smile with me and I couldn't control the silly slobbering grin that formed on my lightly blushed face. I reached out to grab onto him when he leaned down to kiss me on my forehead. He laughed kindheartedly and withdrew his body from the crib that he was leaning over.

I hear Denmark and Norway's voices outside of the room and their conversation concerning me left me breathless.

"I love our new adopted son. He's so cute, but he doesn't seem to like me…" Denmark's voice held a depressed tone to it and I smirked in triumph. That's right, I don't like you!

"Oh, don't worry. He will like you sometime soon." Norway's smooth voice was reassuring to Denmark, but there was no way that I would like him. No way!

But wait a minute!

Adopted?

Son?

Hold the phone!

What is going on here?!

My feelings for Norway were useless now. I'm not his son and Denmark is definitely not my father! Tears started to roll down my cheeks at this realization and I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed for so many reasons. The heartache, Denmark stealing Norway away from me, and being a helpless baby. I hated it! I don't want any of this. Now that I'm starting to piece things together… I think that England might have casted a spell on me! This belief caused me to flail around in a fit of anger. If it weren't for that stupid spell that he casted upon me, then I would have left the meeting room and waited until Norway was alone so I could kiss him. But no! All of my fantasies were destroyed.

Norway swung the door open hastily and dashed over to the crib to pick me up. I snuggled against his chest, cooing quietly as my tears dried against my pudgy cheeks. I stuck my tongue out at Denmark when he looked in my direction. Denmark raised his eyebrows at my immature action and sent me a knowing smirk.

Right in front of my eyes, Denmark cupped Norway's face and turned it to place a kiss on his lips. I whined for attention as I swatted at Denmark's large hand that ruffled my hair.

"No! I don't like you, Den!" I shouted out even though it sounded like gibberish, Denmark understood what I said. I can't believe that Norway would fall for someone like him. I wanted to return to my adult form and I wanted to be sixteen again this instant! When I was sixteen, I could kick Denmark's ass for kissing my Norway in such a fashion.

"Awww, don't say such things, Icey! And I'm not Den. I'm your Daddy!" I shook my head and rejected the notion of even considering his idiot as my father. Norway was not my mother and I was not an adopted son. This was some sort of twisted joke and I wasn't laughing.

I could hear the phone ring in the distance and I started to cry at the loss of Norway's warm arms. I struggled in Denmark's arms and choked on tears as he patted my back. I wanted to be held by Norway. I wanted to be as far away as humanly possible from Denmark.

Norway returned to the room and informed Denmark of another world meeting. I perked up at this statement. This is my chance to force England to change me back. I was too small of a country and I am positive that they wouldn't even recognize me anymore. This thought made me whimper in fear and agony.

Thirty minutes later of getting me dressed in cute attire and traveling, I clung onto Norway's chest for dear life. I refused to go back to Denmark. He was annoying and he was stealing the one I love the most. It was my turn to win Norway's heart over.

I was starting to feel crabby, because I didn't have the chance to take a nap and all of the nations were so loud. I released frustrated wails, hoping that my shrill cries would cease the deafening volume.

"Who is this?" Netherlands questioned as he waltzed over to inspect my features. He reached his large intimidating hand out to caress my cheek gracefully. I enjoyed the attention, but this country looked like Denmark. I hated that observation and I tore away from the contact and sobbed into Norway's shirt. Denmark willingly thrusted a clean pacifier in my mouth to silence my cries. I spit it out defiantly and continued my cries of distraught. I tugged on Norway's shirt incessantly and managed to capture his undivided attention. He misunderstood my gestures; pulling out a bottle of milky liquid.

My little hands grabbed at his shirt when he pushed the bottle past my lips. Observing my surroundings, I side glanced at England who was fending off France from the flirtatious advances. I sucked the milk out of the bottle in contentment and everyone seemed pleased. But not for long, because I was intent of England changing me back to my rightful age. Sure, everyone else may have lost their memories about me, but I refused to stay a child again!

"Let me hold him!" Spain begged, watching me with starry eyes and a huge grin that calmed me slightly. My eyes traveled over to Hong Kong, who was gazing at me longingly. I shivered at the thought of him still harboring feelings for me. Once the milk was depleted, I soiled my diaper and shrieked at the disgusting feeling as usual. Ever since I turned into a child, I never really got used to the idea of Norway or Denmark seeing me in my birthday suit.

"Norway, what is his name?" Germany demanded an answer as he tried to silence everyone in the room. Whimpering softly as the pacifier replaced the bottle, I felt uncomfortable and the surrounding countries could smell it. Denmark announced my name and who I was while Norway grabbed the diaper bag and hurried to the nearby bathroom.

After that was over, we returned back to the meeting room where a few countries were fighting.

"England!" I shouted loudly, squirming frantically in Norway's arms. I needed England to reverse the spell. But how? How could I possibly force him to reverse the spell? Sure, we got into it in the past but that gave him no right to change me into an infant!

All of the countries watched as England walked over towards my direction. I was so upset with him. He caused all of this havoc. Now, it was his turn to fix what he had seriously messed up.

"Awww, such a cute baby. Would you care to have one of my scones?" I wasn't here to hear his trivial questions. I needed answers and I needed results.

"Change me back!" I cried out, which confused all of the countries besides England and I. We knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I'll be right back," England said as he snatched my body out of Norway's warm arms. I started to cry from the loss of my love but I was desperate to turn things back to normal.

England gingerly laid me down on the carpet in the hallway. He sighed as if I was a burden and muttered a few incoherent phrases. Suddenly, a bright flash of white swallowed the entire building and the other nations forgot everything about me being an infant. Things were basically back to the way they should be. I was in my birthday suit with the previous clothing in torn remnants. England noticed my situation and thankfully clothes me in a button up navy blue trench coat that he had worn to the meeting. Maybe England wasn't such an asshole after all.

"Thanks. Now, it's time to kick some ass…" I muttered under my breath as I shoved the door open to view all of the countries staring at me. Norway and Denmark were playfully fighting and I just could not stand that sight. I mustered up the courage to do the unthinkable. I darted in Denmark's direction and kissed him on his lips right in front of Norway.

"Iceland…" Norway gasped in shock as tears welled up in his indigo eyes. "How could you?"

I refused to answer as I deepened the kiss with Denmark and inwardly groan in disgust as he wrestled with my tongue. Denmark grabbed my ass and slowly massaged it as things became heated in the room. Countries started to flee as the scene was not suitable for nearly anyone at this point. Norway stayed, watching from behind in horror. I regretted the decision, especially since the thought of being raped just occurred in my mind.

Norway couldn't stand the sight and tackled me to the floor with a hurtful expression.

"How could you be such a slut?!" Those were not the words that I wanted to hear from Norway!

I couldn't answer him with words or a single explanation. I leaned up to connect my needy lips with his soft plush lips. It seemed as if time stopped and everything changed to slow motion. Happiness filled my core when I felt him kissing me back. The kiss was soft and romantic, just as I had imagined. Denmark stared down at us in disbelief and smirked at the thought of joining in with us.

"I am _not_ sharing." Norway growled over his shoulder as he started to unbutton the trench coat on my naked body painfully slow. He bent down to sensually lick my neck and sucked on a certain hot spot of mine. I released a soft moan that I failed to hold back.

Denmark resorted to sulking in the corner as Norway and I started to confidently kiss. I started to feel the blood travel down south as Norway grazed his hand over my growing erection.

Now who is the jealous one?

* * *

A/N: Ha! Continue? Please review and let me know what you think! I love to hear your opinions!


End file.
